D2m
Definition Ability to generate an innovative design for products, systems, components or processes to fulfil new needs. Sub skills Write the second section of your page here. Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks CORE Project Literature & Preparation Carried out survey of related literature and a background study of material relating to the chosen project. Formulated a methodology to successfully complete the project. Written a report encompassing all the above. Individual Project Independently evaluate and assess alternative approaches to specific Engineering problems. Analyse the scientific literature in a specialised area and make an informed selection of tools and techniques to apply. Research, design, construct and verify a project in a complex or specialised area of engineering. Present and defend their own work through a written final report and oral presentation. NON-CORE Biologically Inspired Computation Design and write evolutionary algorithms to find solutions to search problems. Compare the differences in conventional design with evolutionary design. Compare critically, conventional and bio-inspired approaches to fault tolerant circuit design. To be aware of, and make informed decisions using, the state-of-the-art biologically-inspired computation methods. Embedded Computer Systems Assess the requirements for a real-time system. Select real-time system designs and implementations. Evaluate the limitations of real- time system implementations. Assess the problems involved in high reliability system design. Develop mathematical quantities related to reliability engineering. Make informed design decisions relating to increasing the reliability of both hardware and software systems. Make informed decisions regarding a particular application and the suitable architectures. Design a simple instruction pipeline CPU. Consider in detail the design of Cache memories. Physical Layers Understand the problems of providing high-bit-rate communications over copper cabling. Understand the problems of providing high-bit- rate communications over mobile and fading wireless channels. Have gained a working knowledge of the range of current techniques available for achieving acceptable error rates over these channels. RF & Microwave circuit design Specify RF and Microwave systems. Design RF and Microwave amplifiers, oscillators, mixers and filters. Have an appreciation of modern CAD tools. Build and test RF circuits. Use common RF and Microwave measurement instruments. Advanced Information Storage Understand principles of magnetic, optical and magneto-optical storages. Compare the advantages and disadvantages of these three techniques. Describe the domain structures of longitudinal, perpendicular and patterned recording media. Assess the limit of data storage density in both magnetic recording and optical recording. Simulate the magnetic domain structures of a small magnetic element. Calculate the superparamagnetic limit of the media with different magnetic anisotropies. Calculate the spot size of a laser beam in optical recording system. Propose approaches to increase the storage densities. Design and fabricate information storage devices. Signal Processing Select the optimal method for changing the sampling rate of a digital signal and implement it. Explain the characteristics and trade-offs between multi-bit and 1-bit DSP. Calculate the noise produced by a digital filter and assess its significance both numerically and perceptually. Explain the operation, limitations and practical implementation of the DFT, FFT and STFT and judge when to use which form. Minimise frequency response errors due to coefficient quantisation. Demonstrate an understanding of the use of probability theory in signal processing. Derive and explain the principles of Kalman filtering. Automatic Flight Control Systems Design a flight control law to achieve a typical specification. Argue the case for the engineering trade-offs required to meet the design goals. Understand the hierarchical form of practical flight control systems. Electronics for Medicine Understand how electrical signals are generated within the human body, and to describe and apply techniques to model and analyse these signals. Appreciate how electromagnetic waves interact with biological tissues, and the applications of these interactions in diagnosis, therapy, and RF risk assessment and dosimetry. Find out about the different types of medical imaging modalities, and develop practical experience of these in image processing laboratories. Apply electronic techniques in bio-medical research areas through detailed consideration of selected case studies. Transducers, Sensors & Actuation Design the principle components of avionic instrumentation systems. Evaluate novel instrumentation techniques. Design and evaluate actuator systems. Implement high reliability schemes. Plan and participate in group seminars. Embedded Systems for FPGA Understand how to program microcontrollers and DSP microprocessors using both high- and low-level languages. Understand the issues associated with such programming (e.g., deadlocks, interrupts, I/Os). Be able to map and implement DSP and other algorithms as hardware accelerators in FPGA fabric. Know how to design custom peripherals for embedded microprocessors, and connect off-the-shelf peripheral components to an FPGA-based system. Relevant Higher Order Skills Electrical Engineering